Something Just Like This
by Anna Sai
Summary: Inspired by Chainsmokers and Coldplay I present to you a oneshot feelz between Pidge and Lance. After a moderately harmless mission, the team finds out that Lance has been getting hurt a lot more than he lets on. Lance ends up sharing his insecurities with Pidge.


"I got it!" Pidge shouted as she and Shiro began to run for their lions.

"About time!" Keith snapped and Hunk laughed weakly, "the way should be clear, but watch your backs!"

"How is your end Lance?"

"…All clear!"

"Right, lets get out of here!"

()

When they got back to the castle Hunk flung himself onto the couch.

"I'm so done!"

Keith sat on the opposite bench with Shiro while Pidge playfully sat on top of Hunk.

"Come on, its not that bad!" she said, "All we're doing is info gathering."

"Yeah, but I'm the one running back and forth everywhere," Hunk muttered, "'Hunk go watch the North corridor', 'no, Hunk, that's the East corridor'. Without a sun to help with directions, I don't think we should be using cardinal directions."

"Alright we'll figure something out," Shiro said chuckling. Allura and Coran walked in to congratulate them.

"Where's Lance?" Coran asked looking around, "He never passes up on the opportunity to be praised by Allura."

They looked around and noticed he wasn't there.

"Bathroom maybe?"

"He looked kind of tired before we left, think he just went straight to bed?"

"No Coran is right," Pidge said, rolling her eyes, "he'd never pass on the opportunity for praise form Allura."

"I'll go check on him," Shiro said standing up, "You guys get some sleep. We have a really busy day tomorrow, rest up."

()

After a relaxing few moments programming and tinkering with Hunk, Pidge was ready for bed. The hall lights were dimmed and she made her way happily to her room.

"No, you are NOT coming with us tomorrow!"

"It's not that bad! I can still fight!"

"Damnit!"

"Shiro-"

Shiro stormed out of Lances room and marched down the hall to his own. Pidge peeked into the room to find Lance sitting at his desk, bandages wrapped around his middle. Blood was already seeping through along the side.

"Oh my gosh, Lance…"

"Oh great," Lance sighed, "not you too."

Pidge walked forward, almost not believing it.

"I'm fine, Pidge, honest. Its just a scratch."

"Your face is pale," she countered.

"I've not been getting a lot of sun lately," he retorted with his usual grin.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Why would i?" he snapped, his grin turning quickly into a snarl, making her take a step back. She didn't even know he could look like that!

He sighed, like he was just done with it all, and reached down for his shirt on the floor. That's when she noticed all the other scars. One she knew had come from protecting Coran from an explosion, but what about all the others?

"how many did you not tell us about?" she asked, horrified. Lance fingered the shirt in his hands. His head hung and she realized she didn't like this one bit.

"Promise…" Lance mumbled, and Pidge leaned closer to hear, "…Promise you wont tell anyone?"

"I think Shiro's gonna tell everyone," Pidge said, there was no way this was staying a secret. But Lance shook his head and took a deep breath.

"No, what I'm going to tell you. You can't tell anyone…ok?"

Pidge sat on the floor and looked up at him, "I promise."

He gave her a shaky smile and then was silent for a while. She waited patiently for him to collect himself.

"I'm no good, Pidge," he said, "I was never really good at anything. Didn't matter how much I tried or studied, nothing sticks. I'm no hero. I can't fight as well as Shiro, or Keith. I mean, you and Hunk are better pilots that I am already. Hunk pulled a sweet move a few missions ago that was totally awesome and I could never do! You're so smooth when you're dodging fire its like watching professional ballet. I don't want to hold any of you back; you saw Shiro just now. Every move I make is the wrong one. I may be oblivious to a lot of things, but I at least have enough self-awareness to know when I'm the weakest link."

What scum-sucking toad put all this in his head?! Had he always thought like this? Pidge was now thinking back to every egotistical thing he'd ever said. All that bravado that had irritated her to no end suddenly became sad…almost pathetic. This was a side he never showed anyone. 'Promise not to tell' was more of a plea than a deal.

Pidge didn't know what to do with this vulnerable Lance. She needed to help; she wanted to help, but every response Pidge thought of sounded fake and superficial, even to her.

"Well," Lance straightened up, his normal grin back on his face, "let's get some sleep. I don't care what Shiro says, I'm going with you guys tomorrow."

"Lance, you should let yourself heal."

"I've had worse, Pidge, this is nothing."

"That's not the point," Pidge said reaching over and hugging his middle, "you are NOT the weakest link!"

"Pidge-"

"I know that sounds like just words, but now its your turn to hear me out," Pidge snapped, "it took all five of us to attack Sendak, right? But before that you took on a cruiser all by yourself! You dodged that fire and got in two really awesome hits!"

"Pidge-"

"I'm not done! We would have broken a long time ago without you. I would have broken a long time ago without you. I need you- I mean, we need you! You watch our backs and keeps us smiling even though we don't have any reason to smile. We love you so effing tell us when you're hurt you moron!"

"Pidge, you're hurting me…"

She gasped as she let go. He laughed, clutching his side. Pidge wanted to dig a hole and climb in; or just eject herself into the void. Either way would work.

Lance reached out and pulled her into a hug. Was his skin always that warm?

"If anyone tells you different, I'll break them," Pidge said, Lance snorted, "you don't need to risk your health. I've actually been thinking about how you fly every time I'm in a sticky situation. You are the one we need to know will be there. If you're hurt, and you don't tell us, then how are we supposed to feel safe?"

"Thanks, Pidge," he said, resting his head between her shoulder and neck, "you still promised, right?"

"Yup," she said, holding onto him, "This is our secret. I like you just the way you are, Lance."

(((((((((((())))))))))))))))

AN)

Ok, so I'm taking a little brake from Soltaz because fight scenes just aren't my forte and I want to do a good job with it. I'm taking a step back and doing it slowly so it'll actually good. However, this has been going around in my head and I love it. If you don't love it….then I'm sorry for you. Plance is beautiful and something I love so just let me love it.  
And in case this REALLY bothers you, no I don't plan on letting this affect my Soltaz story. Soltaz means family and family they ALL shall be in that story. Sorry to bust yer bubble on that. But that's the point of that story, so just enjoy this one!


End file.
